powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Timjer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:225696#14|What if you woke up one day and realised you had become Omnipotent. page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 23:00, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:58, February 16, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:47, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Actually a lot of the users still fit body modification that you removed. Body modification isn't just about genetic modification, its about changing the body entirely in ways that it normally shouldn't be able to. So most of the users you removed still count, such as inspector Gadget, Mercenary Tao, Ash Williams. The ninja turtles were genetically modified by the Ooze. So yes, they still count as users.SageM (talk) 19:59, May 23, 2017 (UTC)SageM :Okay, maybe some that I removed did count, but some of those were listed twice, and I don't think pure robots or cyborgs that didn't build themselves would count. So that's why I removed for example Android 19. I suppose the page itself doesn't define the power clearly enough, as IMO, the users list is one giant fustercluck. Timjer (talk) 20:05, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Already on those pages. Check Associations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:41, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Doing way too many things at once... slipped my attention. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:47, June 21, 2017 (UTC) hey let you and me erase a multiverse together hehehe Mysterymist the omnipotent interplanetary idiot (talk) 16:00, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Sounds more like modification of existing powers. Double-Edged Power? You could expand the idea so using the power has side-effect that has nothing to do with the actual power and may in fact be dis-advantageous for the User. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:58, August 19, 2017 (UTC) As is, this idea is too limited/focused. Also likely counts as Double-Edged Power so add them there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:02, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Personally I think that bit of variance is good, tho I can understand why such a short gif isn't that optimal alternative. I'll check if I can find something better. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:35, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Found almost exact gif for your pic, what do you think? --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:41, September 20, 2017 (UTC) No hurry there tho. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:32, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Hello, Timjer. Please show me an evidence of Zen-O being able to manipulate reality. Destroying universes and creating magical buttons is not enough to make him Nigh-Omnipotent. Thank you.--Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 14:03, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Seconded. Many thanks for your wise words.--Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 14:18, September 21, 2017 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. If you want to argue over Zen-Oh, do it on your Talk-pages instead Editing the page repeatedly. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:08, September 21, 2017 (UTC) shoudnt you vote? zeno just got deleted in ultipotence. Before you load new pic, please check if we already have one. Having multiple pics of exactly same thing is reason why I've been chancing pics lately. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:46, October 5, 2017 (UTC) In this case it was called Celestials and just slightly different. One of the reasons why I check Photos on Add feature and media before searching the net. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:44, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Did. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:24, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Remove pic => remove User. Move pic from Gallery to main => remove it from Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:57, February 10, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:43, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Just try to remember that one, it gets really annoying to try to figure if they are there... --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:58, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Stop removing valid users. Stop removing the digimon characters from the embodiment pages. They have already been proven to embody those qualities and not simply be empowered by them. This is proven in the final episode during the battle with Apocalymon. In fact its literally confirmed by the creators of the anime themselves that they are and alway have embodied those traits, not simply being empowered by them. Don't remove them again please.SageM (talk) 16:34, June 14, 2018 (UTC)SageM :Alright, fine. I don't agree, but I don't want to start an edit war either. So I'll leave it but under protest. Timjer (talk) 17:01, June 14, 2018 (UTC) It isn't in any way power anymore than shape of ears or color of skin. Plus from experience I know that you either snip something like that from the bud or we get dozen similar ones. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:27, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Peak human powers are result of people wanting to get base-line to what normal human limits are compared to Enhanced versions, beauty is one of the line of similar powers. As I said, once you give okay to them, there's very little you can do to stop things. Milk generation outside the normal way is credible if rather silly power, we have that category for a reason after all. If it wasn't just cosmetic thing, Id let it be. As it was all about appearance, it doesn't really belong here. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:31, June 16, 2018 (UTC) OK then. You can return them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:30, June 18, 2018 (UTC) But the most common name of The Seven Deadly Sins is Nanatsu no Taizai no ? SilverDu10 (talk) 16:27, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Okay, I got it ;) SilverDu10 (talk) 16:39, July 3, 2018 (UTC) 18. When Gallery has 20 pics, they will be added Collapse/Expand system. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:57, July 11, 2018 (UTC) I'll just copy what I said here. what about Zoro. his ability of having dark aura + Asura has been hinted and implied in the series that(like in the editors notes) there related to Zoro demon energy/spiritual energy he has Zoro has shown having the aura similar to Brook, as we have seen in Enies Lobby and other arcs where when he does a attack he emits dark(and u can say "spiritual" likeish) energy out of him. Granted we dont know whats what officially but given we are in Wano, if stuff is explained in the arc, will Zoro count? So will Zoro count if it's stated/official Oh and that Message is from me Bullhatzz, i guess i didnt sign it so here we are Bullhatz22 (talk) 00:56, July 21, 2018 (UTC)Bullhatz22 Did you check that the ones you removed from Disintegration are in Destruction? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:06, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Timjer could you read the newest comment I made on the Omnipotence page. I want to know what you feel about it.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 16:57, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Your welcome--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 19:25, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Timjer would you like to check out the new comments I've made on the Omnipotence page. Also I made two new powers and another good one. They are Hell Creation, Heaven Creation, and Take Down Attack.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 20:53, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Timjer wanna go to my blog. If your interested visit my blog. My blog is called vs battle. Yes you can put ideas on vs battle. You get to pick two characters and put them against each other. Also timjer if you have friends let them know about my blog because I made my blog for everyone. Also although it's called vs battle you don't have to talk about death battle or fighting between two fictional characters. You are free too talk about whatever you want. Giants are basically just big humanoids with no extras, those with innate supernatural powers are under Troll Physiology. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:37, August 27, 2018 (UTC) "innate supernatural powers" --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:43, August 27, 2018 (UTC) uh you seem like a cool person want to talk?DemonwolfXIII (talk) 10:40, September 12, 2018 (UTC)demonwolfXIII If you're chancing Breast Manipulation into actual Manipulation power, then see for example Fat Manipulation for what they are supposed to be like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:21, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Expansion would have. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:56, November 27, 2018 (UTC) That doesn't matter, it's untidy like that since people WILL in fact be confused on why on earth Ichigo is both on the normal to Transcendent Hybrid Physiology pages at the same time. It basically doesn't make any sense at all. And that's the point here. You'll just have to accept it even if you still don't get it at all. Simple as that. ChocolateElemental (talk) 15:18, December 12, 2018 (UTC) I'm doing this because it makes the wiki much more organised in terms of categorization. Without organisation, this will make the wiki look untidy if this keeps up. I will not allow that. ChocolateElemental (talk) 15:34, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Question about the Bleach Light novels.... Hey Timjer, I was wondering where your finding the information on the Bleach novels. Since its not available on the actual Bleach wikia and I can't find a single trace or mention of it on either tv tropes or google. If you could direct me to were your getting the facts for the novels that would be great.SageM (talk) 01:53, January 31, 2019 (UTC)SageM I'm sorry, I didn't make it. I find it on Tumblr -Platinumfist(7 Nice - Platinumfist(7 Gallery => Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:11, April 17, 2019 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:11, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Spoilers Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:41, April 24, 2019 (UTC) have you any example do you have any angels in mythology can use chi or can flight without wings or other superpowers in dragon ball it is not matter if they transcendent or not AZS (talk) 09:01, June 8, 2019 (UTC) you still not understand superior angels not only modified they just angels with superpowers I don't understand what the link to modification most of users here Empowered Physiology just have superpowers not all of them get modified if you still not understand I will more explain AZS (talk) 15:02, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Was your point on these lines: Superior Angel Physiology - The power to be an angel that has been'' empowered through various means''. Basically unless it can been proved that DB angles have been less powerful and got somehow enhanced to their current state, they aren't users. Of course, knowing DBB that might turn to be case, but as is they don't seem to be SAP. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:25, June 8, 2019 (UTC) I am really sorry I didn't mean that was I supposed to talk you in talk page from beginning but I still explain in fiction and myths there are humans with superpowers but that don't make them esper unless their superpowers more than usual (not modifaction) because in fiction and mythology everybody have superpower (even humans and animals) that what make them fictional characters AZS (talk) you mean why them empowered see that Empowered Physiology Zamasu Not Modified but he count here because he have superpower no normal shijin have it which is Absolute Immortality all angels have superpowers but angels in dragon ball super have superpowers more than normal angels in fiction and mythology that make them empowered not modified AZS (talk) 15:52, June 8, 2019 (UTC) if zeno gave them some powers that make them modified not empowered empowered angels mean the angels who have powers not normal angels in mythology and fiction have it AZS (talk) 16:03, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Zamasu not Modified Shijin but he still count here he just ask shenron and shenron grant his wish Empowered Physiology some espers here Homo Superior Physiology just humans with superpowers not mutants nor modified humans normal hunters and factional humans not have powers they have AZS (talk) 16:13, June 8, 2019 (UTC) espers just example they just humans born with or gain superpowers not all of them modified nor mutated okay I say everything you can Ignore or replay now for short: Empowered Angels are angels born with or gain superpowers, normal angels in fiction and mythology not have that powers not all superior angels are modified if zeno gave them their power in that case they count modified angels not empowered angels are you understand? AZS (talk) 16:27, June 8, 2019 (UTC) example Tatsumaki she considered as homo superior she never get modified she just born with power more than any superheroes, hunters and any supernatural humans that make her superior human are you understand AZS (talk) 17:06, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Already answered that question far above: "Superior Angel Physiology - The power to be an angel that has been empowered through various means. Basically unless it can been proved that DB angles have been less powerful and got somehow enhanced to their current state, they aren't users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:25, June 8, 2019 (UTC)" --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:29, June 12, 2019 (UTC) mm This is Explaining I sent to kuo AZS (talk) 12:49, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Empowered Physiology: I will tell you everything calmly some of users list here Empowered Physiology and variations not enhanced, Augmented or modified with anyway they are just have superpower normal fictional/mythical version not have only micromutated/rational version for example dog patrol here Superanimal Physiology not enhanced dogs not Augmented dogs not modified dogs with no means they are just different than normal hellhounds either in fiction or mythology for more notes you can ask Crabhermet and ChocolateElemental or just see crabhermet's comments AZS (talk) 11:57, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Re: also Homo Magi Physiology not even empowered they just born with magic dog star patrol not empowered they are just different than normal hound in mythology AZS (talk) 13:12, June 13, 2019 (UTC) not all users Empowered Physiology here empowered they are just different than ordinary version especially in mythology for example Zamasu MetaShijin he did not empowered with any means he just ask shenron wish, then shenron granted it AZS (talk) 13:27, June 13, 2019 (UTC) if you don't want to talk with me so I give up bye I just want to talk with you AZS (talk) 13:08, July 1, 2019 (UTC) no problem I'd rather to talk with you instead of edit if you don't want so I won't talk nor edit I have no problem with you sorry AZS (talk) 13:17, July 1, 2019 (UTC) hhhhhh no I was wrong not victim sorry I replay now you can see hhhhhh I am really sorry believe me there is no problem it is normal debate AZS (talk) 13:24, July 1, 2019 (UTC) I am here for say sorry I asked kuo to block me already see ya AZS (talk) 13:24, July 1, 2019 (UTC) No it isn't, but unfortunately I can't do anything about it so you might want to report this to community central. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:38, July 1, 2019 (UTC) N Seems to be dealt with. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:49, July 31, 2019 (UTC) Seriously Dude? Doom Guy/Slayer had been appearing in the entirety of the Doom series, sure, but that doesn't shoot down the fact that he had also appeared in Quake III: Arena. I still stand by what I have stated before and now, I added in the game company name that owned the character, since he appeared in the same Quake game. You may think I don't even have a reason for doing that, but I actually do, and I've already mentioned it. He appeared in two franchises that we're made primarily by id Software. So please refrain from removing necessary edits, otherwise this will become a editory flame war. Is that understood? ChocolateElemental (talk) 19:38, August 14, 2019 (UTC) If you don't like the I operate here, then tough shit, because what I'm doing is quality control, NOT even changing the wiki on how it exactly works. I'm NOT even going to change ALL titles of the series names to company names, that's not how exactly I'm going down the line. I only do that whenever the character makes an appearance in an alternate franchise by the same company. You're just overthinking it and twisting my actions into an alternate perspective, when in reality, I was only trying to make this wiki better for everyone, not the other way around. So please don't twist things. ChocolateElemental (talk) 19:52, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Of course I'm calm, but you were the one being rude first, and I definitely WAS expressing anger and disgust on your blatant behaviour in a mild manner. I want you to please cease and desist, and if you've not bothered to accept whatever editory tweaks I'm adding, then you'll have to stay out of my way and don't demean me and others, you're just going to eventually harass me and I'll have no other choice but to report you to the administration staff to have a small talk with you in not bothering me again. I WASN'T even spamming edits, and as far as I'm concerned, I was only editing articles at a fast rate, that's hardly close to spamming. Spamming is when you repetitively do the same edits over and over with harassment to boot, it doesn't even meet that in terms of definition testing. See? Now who's the one in the wrong? Plus, you may have said that you aren't even taking my words out of context, but I don't even buy it for a second. Why? You obviously lied to my face. Do some research before making accusations against me. Is that crystal clear to you? ChocolateElemental (talk) 20:19, August 14, 2019 (UTC) No, I wasn't even angry at you for no reason, I was angry with you because you've been reversing my edits that have good reasons behind them and always reverted them back, and especially the fact that you blatantly called me out on it. ChocolateElemental (talk) 20:50, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Series: use the verse, not the publisher/company. I think I need to add that to Rules... --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:32, August 15, 2019 (UTC) but bruce banner is on the category of shapeshifters in Wikipedia. What are you doing? The reality is, you have no control over what the wiki allows and disallows. The only people that are capable of that, are the administrators. ChocolateElemental (talk) 10:32, August 30, 2019 (UTC) According to the added quotes, the statements fit because they fit in general, especially on how they are stated and perceived. As for the excessive details, I've complained about it so many times already, that I'd rather show this forum discussion I've posted on the wiki on why exactly added excessive detail is okay. https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:360713 I mean, I understand some edits aren't exactly necessary, but guess what? As long as the pros outweigh the cons, then they WILL be acceptable to add and make the quality of things more complex. That's what I intention is, I'm not the kind of person that breaks rules just to cause any trouble, I only do so if they affect the wiki in a bad way even if they frustrate me in any way, and in addition, if the cons outweigh the pros. You see, I am intuitive whenever it comes to perceiving both pros and cons in whatever things I know of and witness, and if either sides on the same table is outweighed, they will be either deemed as not at all acceptable, while on the other hand, would count as acceptable. I'm not exactly angry at you this time, but you still have to understand what is more better in making the quality of things (especially in wiki terms) far better than before. Alongside with its honesty, I also tend to view excessive detail like an utopia for spreading wisdom and knowledge, and this can help people in learning more about things. ChocolateElemental (talk) 10:51, August 30, 2019 (UTC) And as for my message? ChocolateElemental (talk) 12:18, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Yammy Llargo If he doesn't remotely qualify, then can you please thoroughly explain and prove why? ChocolateElemental (talk) 21:20, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Well? ChocolateElemental (talk) 15:11, September 1, 2019 (UTC) :What? I went to your talk page and explained everything there this morning! Don't you check your own talk page? Timjer (talk) 15:17, September 1, 2019 (UTC) I mean, is there any evidences to confirm that Arrancars are not technically hybrids? And while your at it, you can give me evidence to confirm the facts that Yammy is in no way a Transcendent Hybrid and that the term "transcendent" is defined differently. But in all honesty, I really don't like the concept of defining names and words differently, because this is guaranteed to contradict whatever the meanings are. To add insult to injury, I have the same problem with how Marvel Comics define the word Mutant whenever it comes to Humans with X-Genes. What they should've been named as, is naming them as X-Humans, or X-Gene Carriers. You see, Mutants are supposed to be creatures of Sci-Fi origin; which have been grotesquely transformed into monsters that have lost whatever trace on what their physiology is. See, what I've explained here is the downfall of not caring about words, and I AM biased to a fault every time this has been used and in existence. ChocolateElemental (talk) 16:30, September 1, 2019 (UTC) And as for my stance quote against the practice of defining things differently that's deemed contradicting? ChocolateElemental (talk) 17:37, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Explaining My Own Methods Sorry. Also, I do apologize for being hostile towards you days ago, I was only seeking to make this wiki better for everyone else, especially in terms of upgrading the wiki. I understand adding in excessive details (especially in regards to documenting variants to existing powers) is deemed unnecessary, but TBH, as long as they have more pros that outweigh the cons, then I will be adding them. Not only that, but there will always be someone that like to learn, and that's another reason why adding excessive details can a good thing. In addition, I don't even see the point of adding in excessive details can be a bad thing, and it only just totally bewilders me. Like I've said before, excessive details have a massive specific benefit, and that's being more honest on what exactly something is, and that will give some people more to learn about them. But the slap to the face, is that whoever adds in excessive details, some people that disagree with their strategy will reverse the said details, and this will not only make their efforts go to waste, but can also guarantee in aggravation from all angles. It's frankly not only cheap, but its insulting. ChocolateElemental (talk) 16:15, September 1, 2019 (UTC) TBH, both the names "X-Humans" and "X-Gene Carriers" are better and cooler names since the Homo Superiors, have X-Genes, and that's the point of their physiology. ChocolateElemental (talk) 18:24, September 1, 2019 (UTC) what's your problem Why are you bother yourself with thing you don't want discussing about the anime is just drawing, doesn't deserve that fantacism from you if you repeat that again, I will report you AZS (talk) 07:53, September 3, 2019 (UTC) :What's MY problem? You're the one who calls me a fanatic when you're the one who keeps bothering me on other wiki's over something I stopped caring about some time ago. You're the one who keeps changing comments and the subject when I try to discuss things with you. You're the one who keeps breaking his promise to stop this conflict. You're the one who calls me a "baby" for wanting you to be reasonable. And then you dare ask what my problem is!? Not only that, but what are you even going to report me for, hm? Timjer (talk) 08:15, September 3, 2019 (UTC) :: Do you mean Community Central or Monster Girl :: about community ask him: https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Mendes2 :: also nothing in Monster Girl Wiki against non-related topics :: Why are you bother yourself with topics I never discussed with you :: if you want get yourself banned from whole fandom network message me again ::: also you should notice no one will see your message if you send it to yourself ::: you know well what is your violent ::: adieu AZS (talk) 08:51, September 3, 2019 (UTC) :::Stop bothering and threatening me, okay? I stopped caring about our argument from last time a loooong time ago, you're the one who keeps bringing it up, even on other wiki's! And yes, I was talking about the Monster Musume wiki, because it's common courtesy NOT to bring arguments from one wiki over to another unrelated one. It's just blatant harrasment! I don't care anymore, stop insulting me and threatening me and just leave me alone! Timjer (talk) 09:12, September 3, 2019 (UTC) witch argument? it is just normal debate nothing such arguments happened you're just delusional yes, normal debate isn't against rule AZS (talk) 09:25, September 3, 2019 (UTC) okay, I won't send anything to you but I want you don't send anything to me AZS (talk) 09:25, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Oof I told AZS he was on a tight leash if I unblocked him. If there are any further problems, please let me know. Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 05:38, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Pikachu The Pikas are lagomorph but they aren't neither bunny/rabbits nor hares Pikachu is Pika not Bunny or Hare AZS (talk) 07:59, September 4, 2019 (UTC) :That doesn't even make any sense. He's literally called the "Mouse Pokémon" and even resembles one. And you yourself admit he is NOT a bunny. It's like saying Squirtle is not a tortoise nor a fish, yet put him on fish physiology anyway. Timjer (talk) 08:01, September 4, 2019 (UTC) :there is three types of lagomorphs: Bunnies, Hares and Pikas :See wikipedia link: Pika :anyway you're right pikachu is Rodent not even Pika AZS (talk) 08:11, September 4, 2019 (UTC) :...Wut? Pikachu is NOT a Pica. "Pika" in Pikachu is the Japanese onomatopoeia for "sparkle". Seriously, do some research next time. Timjer (talk) 08:13, September 4, 2019 (UTC) :mmmm okay thanks? AZS (talk) 08:18, September 4, 2019 (UTC) there is no fighting there is no fighting because, everything was act because I don't really know why are annoyed I really don't care about who/which user or not my greeting AZS (talk) 08:26, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Why you removed the veelas from harry potter and sora from kingdom hearts?? Sora can shapeshift because in the universe of monsters inc he turned into a monster,and in the lion king universe a little lion. And veelas from harry potter they considered shapeshifters because in the fandom of harry potter are in the category of shapeshifters. so why you removed them? Okay sorry. But dont be so angry. I was wrong. Mechikabura he is the reverse god of demon-like power so he didn't fit AZS (talk) 12:59, September 10, 2019 (UTC) Megamind can Shapeshift into human Beigns. Why you removed them? Admin Would you be interested in receiving an admin position? You were recommended to me by several users as we are short-staffed atm. Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 12:45, October 14, 2019 (UTC) If you feel that you truly aren't ready for the positon, I'll be promoting you to content mod for the time being to get you used to some level of responsibility. Many of the staff now currently in position, such as myself, have years of experience we can offer to help you adjust, so you need any advice, you can find me on the official discord. Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 14:24, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Why you removed Doomguy from Doom Game? She can kill Monsters. Also,don't tell me to sign my posts. I do not know how to do it. ---- You're a mod, have a look please: :Thread:370968 Cheers https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/ryuu-zone/images/c/cc/Dafuq.gif 13:37, October 29, 2019 (UTC) ---- There's no war I'm just adding a user to a power,i also provided prove to support my claim. Scp 3812 is a user of UE. (ThePirateKing777 (talk) 20:26, November 12, 2019 (UTC)) I already gave evidence to support my claim, he didn't answer back so i added the user again thinking it was over but you remove the user. Can i add him back since SageM didn't reply? (ThePirateKing777 (talk) 20:58, November 12, 2019 (UTC)) Thank you (ThePirateKing777 (talk) 21:20, November 12, 2019 (UTC)) Hello, Timjer. Please see https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Pedagogy. SageM said teaching is more a job than a skill/ability. Many users of respective variations of intuitive aptitude can get a job easily because only the best and most skilled can get jobs. Nengyko talk Arrancar Topic Continued They not only have abilities related to Hollows (especially with the other stereotypes that Hollows have), but they also possess powers in relation to Shinigami (again, with the same stereotypes of them), which makes them hybrids, more so than being Hollows that are anthrofied. If this still won't cut it, how about them being Hybrid Souls? ChocolateElemental (talk) 16:04, January 8, 2020 (UTC) TCGiga 13:27, January 9, 2020 (UTC)Thank you for fixing my page, Timjer! This is my first time making one!TCGiga 13:27, January 9, 2020 (UTC) Timjer, I need your help. SageM seems unresponive. Please I need to put categories. You delete Kangaroo Physiology. I will remake it as Kangaroo Mimicry. And If the category shows, you can rename it as Kangaroo Physiology. Agree? --Nengyko (talk) Let me explain. The page Kangaroo Physiology can't retain categories but If Kangaroo Mimicry retained them, you can rename it to Kangaroo Physiology. Nengyko (talk) Thanks--Nengyko talk You need to delete Kangaroo Physiology first. Nengyko (talk) It didn't work. How else can we fix it? Nengyko talk I see. Even so, Thanks for helping. You can rename it to Kangaroo Physiology. Nengyko talk Hey Dude, sorry for disturbing but - why did you have to delete my page for Xenopotence. Why? You won't believe what discovery is this what I made. Did I make something wrong here friend? < : ) LeonidIsMegaOmnipotent^1000000 (talk) 17:16, January 15, 2020 (UTC)LeonidIsMegaOmnipotent^1000000LeonidIsMegaOmnipotent^1000000 (talk) 17:16, January 15, 2020 (UTC) Swiss Army Weaponry hi timjer how's everything going. just can you do me a favor please. https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Swiss_Army_Weaponry wanna help me expand this article. just asking. it's okay if you don't want to. the reason i want you to expand this article is because the concept is simple to understand and it's a power you can have in real life. people always want versatility. it's useful when you have something that can do multiple functions instead of just one.Pokemonfan807 (talk) 13:16, February 4, 2020 (UTC) If you do find any new users feel free to add them to the page.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 21:14, February 4, 2020 (UTC)